


Hanging Out Together

by MeganMoonlight



Series: The Avengers and Their Pokemon [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awkward Scott Lang, Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Pokemon Training, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: While Sam waited for Rhodey to meet him so that they could train their Pokémon together, he noticed Scott looking at him strangely. He tried not to think about it too hard, but it wasn't easy, considering that Scott asked to hang out with them.





	Hanging Out Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



“Don’t you think your labyrinth is weird enough by now?”

Sam walked up to Tony, who was unscrewing something from the front panel of the main entrance to his gym.

Tony was one of the strongest trainers in the area, and an owner of one of the most popular gyms in the United States. Each trap, all the walls, as well as every piece of technology found inside, was designed by Tony himself, and even if the gym was already considered to be extremely challenging, Tony kept coming up with new ways to improve it.

Sam admired his enthusiasm and commitment to his position of one of the lead Trainers in New York, but he wasn’t going to tell the other man that. Tony’s ego was big enough already

“Nope,” Tony answered, looking down at the floor, clearly searching for something, when his Jolteon walked up to him slowly. She nudged a small metal tube towards him with her nose, and Tony scratched her head gently before picking the part up. “Thanks. Exactly what I was looking for. Anyway, if trainers want to challenge me, they have to work for it.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Sam glanced at the screen of his phone. “Have you seen Colonel Rhodes? We were supposed to meet, but I can’t get a hold of him.”

“I can’t believe you’re still calling him ‘Colonel Rhodes’,” Tony grinned. “Check the Tower. Last floor, I think? As far as I know he had an appointment with some army guy. Maybe they’re not done yet.”

“Thanks.”

As Sam entered the Tower ten minutes later, he went straight to the last floor.

J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony’s AI, informed Sam that Colonel Rhodes was still in the meeting, so Sam decided to wait for him on the balcony. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who had the same idea.

Scott Lang was sitting on the floor, playing with Vinny, his Venonat. Every time Vinny nudged him with his head or nuzzled Scott’s hand, the man scratched the Pokémon’s fur gently, or tickled his sides. 

“Hey, Tic Tac,” Sam said as he walked up to Scott. “What’s up?”

Scott and Vinny both turned their heads to look at him. Before Scott could react, the Venonat crawled off his lap, and was soon nuzzling Sam’s leg affectionately.

Vinny ended up developing attachment to Sam ever since Scott had introduced them, and Sam had left all his greens for Vinny to munch on during dinner. Vinny, if he wasn’t sprawled on Scott’s shoulder, was sticking to Sam, and Sam had never met a bug Pokémon who enjoyed cuddling as much as Vinny did.

“I don’t have anything for you today, little guy,” Sam said, running his fingers through Vinny’s fur. “I have treats for Redwing, but I don’t think you’d like those.”

“It’s fine, he just ate,” Scott stretched his legs and leaned back against the wall. “We were just chilling. Cassie’s with Maggie and Paxton, Hope’s training with Natasha, and Luis went to some guy to talk about a new job, so here we are.”

Sam just snorted at that. “How does Stark feel about not being your first choice?”

“I don’t think he even noticed I’m here. He’s working on his death trap for the last two hours.”

“I can actually believe that.”

“Hey, I heard you’re meeting with Colonel Rhodes. Can I hang out with you?”

“Sure, why not. You may want to wait ‘til Vinny wakes up, though,” Sam pointed to the Venonat still snuggled to his leg. “Seriously, it’s like he takes after you.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like sleeping in the when you get the chance, dude,” Scott frowned slightly, and… wait. Was that a blush that appeared on his face right then? No. It couldn’t be. It must have been a trick of the light.

It was a second time this week when Sam thought that Scott was behaving strangely around him, the first time being Scott getting tongue-tied when Sam had caught him watching him eat a hot-dog. Scott didn’t stop being his cheery self, and still was one of the most optimistic people Sam knew, but it wasn’t very difficult to notice that for some time now the man was trying very hard to avoid looking Sam in the eye.

Sam didn’t have more time to wonder about that though, because Colonel Rhodes just walked up to them, looking a bit more tired than Sam expected.

“You okay, Colonel?” Sam asked, and the man just sighed in response.

“I had told you before, just Rhodey is fine. And yeah, I’m good. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because the meeting that was supposed to last an hour lasted more than four.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Sam grinned, and as Rhodey shook his head, amused, the three men went to the main training room, the one that the Avengers used whenever they wanted to train without any additional obstacles.

“How do you want to do this?” Rhodey took off his jacked and put it on a bench next to Scott, who picked up Vinny and wrapped his arms around him. The Venonat wasn’t happy to be roused from sleep, but soon he curled up in Scott’s lap and got back to ignoring everyone else once again.

“Three rounds, two Pokémon for each of them?” Sam suggested, taking out two Poké Balls, and Rhodey did the same.

“Works for me. Scott, you’ll be the judge.”

“Sure thing.”

As Sam let out Redwing, his Skarmory, and Swellow first, Rhodey chose Rhydon and Sandshrew.

Sam’s team was doing great against Pokémon of almost all types, but they still needed more experience in fighting against rock and ground Pokémon, and since some time ago Rhodey had mentioned that his team could use some training as well, Sam went to him for help. 

“Rhydon, Sandshrew,” Rhodey walked up to his Pokémon. “Make sure each attack is well aimed, but don’t use all your strength. It’s just training.”

Each Pokémon grunted in agreement, before taking place on one end of the arena. 

“Okay, guys. You ready?” Sam made sure both Redwing and Swellow were listening, before giving them each a few treats. “Focus on evading the attacks first, okay? Let’s tire them out.”

“Are you both ready?” Scott asked, and once Sam and Rhodey nodded, Scott yelled: “Go!”

“Sandshrew, Sand Tomb! Rhydon, Rock Blast!”

“Swellow, Double Team! Redwing, Agility!”

They ended up training three hours. All their Pokémon were tired, but none had been seriously hurt. 

Sam held up Redwing’s Poké Ball, thinking that the Skarmory might want to catch a break, but as soon as Sam threw it at his Pokémon, Redwing just hit it with one wing so that it bounced back into Sam’s hands. Clearly, the Skarmory wasn’t tired just yet.

“Fine. You can fly around the Tower, just get back in an hour, okay?”

Once Redwing flew out of the room and all the other Pokémon were back in their Poké Balls, everyone went to the small Pokémon Center that Tony built in the Tower to let Sam’s and Rhodey’s Pokémon regain their strength.

As Sam was placing all the Poké Balls safely in the machine a few minutes later, he felt something warm and furry snuggle to his leg while letting out quite happy noises.

“Is your Pokémon trying to tell me something, Tic Tac?” He looked down at Vinny, then up at Scott, who just grinned and picked up the Venonat from the floor.

“I guess he still thinks the treats you carry around are for him or something. Maybe he’s hungry again.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Rhodey stated, glancing at Scott with the corner of his eye, which made Sam snort.

“You mean all the Avengers whenever I’m cooking?” He asked. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

“Hey, it’s not our fault we can’t resist your food,” Scott defended, and for a second time that day Sam could have sworn he saw a blush on the other man’s cheeks. For a while the man looked like he wanted to say something else, but when in the end he stayed silent, Sam decided not to comment on it either.

“All this talk about food made me hungry,” he said instead. “I’m gonna grab something to eat, I think. Anyone wants to join me?”

Rhodey just shook his head. “No, thanks. I still have to go help Tony with his new pet project. I’m going to see you both later, okay?”

“Your loss, Colonel,” Sam answered, making Rhodey shake his head in amusement. 

After shaking Sam’s and Scott’s hands, he left the room, and Sam turned to look at Scott, who was still holding Vinny against his chest.

“So, pizza?” 

“Works for me.” 

At the mention of food Vinny’s antennae started twitching and he wiggled his forepaws against Scott’s chest, which probably meant that he approved of the idea as well.

As soon as Sam sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, he took out his phone to order four large pizzas. At first he thought about ordering just two, but then he remembered that there was a high chance of more people joining them unexpectedly, so four pizzas it was.

Steve and his Gyarados, as well as Bucky, who accompanied them, should be back from their appointment with Doctor Cho soon, and knowing them and their Super Soldier appetites, they would want some food as well.

Redwing got back from his trip soon after the call, too. He flew into the room through the open window, perching on the back of the sofa and nudging Sam with his beak, before his attention was caught by Vinny, who was crawling around the room slowly.

At least the Pokémon trusted each other now, and looked out for one another as well. Instead of attacking each other on sight, like they had done multiple times in the beginning, they got used to falling asleep together, probably because of how much time Scott and Sam were spending around one another. 

Sam watched as Vinny walked up to the small potted tree standing in corner of the room and settled himself on one of the biggest branches comfortably, when he felt Redwing nudging his shoulder gently.

“What is it, buddy?”

Redwing lowered his beak to point to Sam’s pocket, and the man just shook his head, taking the rest of the treats out right away.

“Fine, fine. Here you go.”

While the Skarmory munched on his treats happily, Sam realized that Scott was observing him quietly this whole time. The expression on his face was very similar to the one Sam saw when they had met with Rhodey earlier.

“You keep staring at me, man,” he said, startling Scott, who blinked quickly a few times. “You want to talk or something?”

“No, I’m fine,” the other man leaned back against the sofa, clearly trying to look relaxed, but failing. “I’m good, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Well… actually, I do want to ask you something,” Scott licked his lips briefly, scratching the back of his neck. “A few days ago Luis told me about a great Indian place he had found by accident, and it’s not far from here.”

“If we’re thinking about the same place, then yeah, it is pretty good. Me and Nat went there a few times,” Sam agreed, stroking Redwing’s neck gently. “What about it?”

Scott looked lost for a second at the admission, but recovered quickly enough, reaching out to scratch Redwing’s neck so that he wouldn’t have to look at Sam again. “I just heard it’s a cool place. Luis was right, apparently. I’ll have to try it sometime, I guess.”

“Sure, go for it.”

Not knowing what to think about Scott’s strange behavior, Sam decided that maybe they both could use some distraction, so he asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn on the TV. He didn’t have to search too long before he settled on a marathon of reruns of _Judge Judy_. However, he didn’t even had a chance to properly get into the first episode, because Scott’s next question made him forget about the show completely.

“Do you wanna go out on a date with me?”

Sam turned his head to look at the other man, wondering if he heard him correctly. “You serious?”

“Yup. If you want to, that is. It’s fine if you don’t, though. I just thought I might ask. I mean, it doesn’t even have to be Indian, I guess. I could try cooking something, too. I make mean spaghetti, just ask Cassie or Maggie. It probably won’t be as good as yours, but it’s not awful, if I may say so myself.”

Sam just kept staring at Scott, who was trying very hard not to look at him, focusing his attention on the TV instead. He had to admit, the other man looked kind of cute when he tried to look all casual like that.

“Sure. We can go out.”

“Really?” Scott, stunned by his answer, was looking him in the eyes now. Sam just grinned briefly, before turning his attention back to the screen.

“Yeah. Surprise me, Tic Tac.”

“Oh, it’s gonna be the best date you’ve ever been on, you just wait,” Scott said, smiling brightly as they both relaxed against the sofa, waiting for their pizza to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so, so much for requesting an MCU/Pokémon crossover. It's one of my favourite crossovers ever so I'm glad I had a chance to write a fic for it :) Let me tell you, I never thought about Steve having a Magikarp before, but I fell in love with the idea (in the fic he has a Gyarados, though, because he's post-Serum!Steve *lol*). Also, I included some of my own headcanons in the fic, (like Redwing being a Skarmory, and Tony having a Jolteon), I hope you won't mind.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the fic! Sorry for the awful title, though.


End file.
